We got her!
by TexasGril
Summary: Dov and Andy are on shift together and they discover something that makes their evening turn upside down. One-shot.


**This is a one shot. **

**This Chapter is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

"1519, respond to 1212 Queen ave. Owner requests missing persons report."

"1519 copy," Andy said and put the radio back.

Dov turned towards Queen Ave. "We are not to far from there, the house should be just up there on the left."

Andy shook her head, "yep, right there."

Dov pulled up to the curb and they both hopped out. The house was a small two-story cottage that seemed to be well kept. Andy noticed a lovely flower garden under the living room window. Two cars were in the driveway and nothing seemed out of the ordinary at the house.

Dov stepped up onto the porch and reached the door first. Dov proceeded to knock as Andy pulled out her notebook ready to take notes.

A man answered the door. Andy noticed he was very calm.

"Sir, I am Officer Epstein and this is Officer McNally. We were told that you needed to report a missing persons?" Andy studied the gentleman before them. He was clean cut, was wearing jeans and a turtleneck. She found it odd that on a warm day like today he was wearing a long sleeve shirt but to each his own she thought.

"Yes. Yes Officer, come in. My name is Brian and my wife, Rebecca is missing." Brian motioned for them to come in. Both officers stepped in and stood in the entryway of the house. "Please come into the living room I have a photo of her."

Dov looked around the house as they walked into the living room for anything unusual and Andy followed Brian. Dov noticed nothing seemed out of the ordinary and there was a hint of pine scent from a cleaning product in the air but nothing caught his eye.

Brian handed Andy the picture, "I came home last night and she wasn't home. I found her wallet, keys and check book this morning. I called all her friends and they don't know where she is either."

Andy continued to take notes, nodding as Brian continued to talk. Dov was still scanning around the house. It was clean, very clean, nothing seemed out of place and the flowers on the entry table seemed fresh. Both thought it was odd that Brian was so calm.

Andy asked questions about who her friends were, possibly places she could have gone but before she could ask more questions Brian stopped her, "Will you excuse me, I need to go to the restroom and get the kettle off the stove."

Andy nodded, "Sure." She looked at Dov with a questioning look on her face.

Dov whispered to Andy, "This seems so odd. He seems so calm for his wife missing."

"I am getting a weird feeling about this." Andy scanned the living room.

Dov stepped closer to Andy, "What does that famous gut of yours trying to tell you?"

Andy shook her head, "I don't know but it is screaming at me something is off."

Dov snickered, "Even I get a bad vibe about this one."

Andy and Dov continued to whisper to each other when they noticed the house seemed so quiet.

Dov and Andy started walking towards the kitchen.

"Brian?" Andy called out.

Andy headed towards the bathroom as Dov continued to the kitchen. Dov called out, "not in the kitchen." He then continued to look around the house for Brian.

Andy knocked on the door to the bathroom, "Brian?"

Andy didn't get an answer. Andy knocked again, "Brian?"

Dov hollered from the stairs, "He is not upstairs."

Andy tried the door knob on the bathroom and found it unlocked, she whispered, "Dov, back me up."

Dov drew his weapon and Andy slowly opened the door. "Brian?"

Andy found the bathroom empty and the window open. Andy walked in towards the window as Dov looked behind the shower curtain. Dov looked at Andy who was looking out the open window. "Where did he go? God, could this get any stranger."

Dov and Andy heard the teakettle whistle in the kitchen. Dov left the bathroom and headed towards kitchen. Andy followed right behind them.

Andy talked into her radio, "1519 requests a 10-53 at our location."

"Copy 1519."

Dov walked over to the stove and tried to remove the kettle from the stove. Dov grabbed the handle of the kettle and flinched back. "Ouch!"

Andy grabbed Dov's hand, pulled him to the sink, turned on the water and put his hand underneath the running water. "Run it under water for a couple of minutes." Dov huffed.

Andy then grabbed a potholder and removed the kettle from the burner. She then turned the burner off.

"1519, 1520 on scene. What is your location?"

"In the house." Andy responded.

Oliver knocked on the door. Andy walked out of the kitchen to the door to let Chris and Oliver in.

"What's going on?" Oliver took a look around as he walked through the front door.

Andy led Oliver and Chris into the kitchen as she briefed them, "We got a call that the husband of the house, Brian, wanted to report his wife missing. We started talking and then he said he need to go to the restroom and get the kettle off the stove. After a few minutes we didn't hear from him. I knocked on the bathroom door and got no answer. Finally we entered the bathroom and he was gone. Window was open and he was just plain gone."

Oliver looked at Dov, "What happened to you?"

Dov blushed, "I was trying to move the kettle. Didn't know the handle was hot."

Chris, Andy and Oliver stifled giggles and Dov continued to run his hand under water.

Chris threw him a towel; "You can put ice on it instead of wasting so much water you know."

Dov glared at Andy, "I was doing what Andy suggested."

Andy shrugged her shoulders at him. Dov walked over to the freezer to see if he could snag an ice cube for his hand. Dov opened the freezer door and freaked.

"HHOOOOO!" Dov shrieked.

Chris, Andy and Oliver walked over to see what he was looking at.

There in the freezer all perfectly wrapped up in saran wrap was a human female head. As they continued to scan the freezer they saw her feet, hands, legs all neatly wrapped up and frozen.

Andy stepped back shaking her head. "Wow."

Chris stepped forward grabbed Dov and closed the freezer.

Oliver stepped back, "We need to call for backup and back out of the house, it's a crime scene now." Chris, Dov, Andy and Oliver turned around to head out of the house.

Once they got out of the house, Oliver turned around to ask Andy a question when he saw her fleeing to the side of the house. Oliver turned to Chris and motioned for him to follow her. Chris took off to catch her.

Oliver called in requesting Ds and a crime unit to respond to his location. Oliver motioned for Dov to sit on the back of the squad car so he could take a look at the burnt hand. Oliver kept an eye on Andy at the side of the house. She was hunched over and Chris was rubbing her back. Oliver made contact with dispatch and they waited for the Calvary to show up.

* * *

It was not before to long when Frank showed up, along with Sam and Traci. Sam and Traci walked up to Oliver as Frank made his way over to Chris, Andy and Dov.

Frank took a look at Andy, who was now in the up right position standing close to Chris. "How are we doing guys?"

Chris looked at Andy and said, "I think it wasn't what we were expecting with a simple missing persons report."

Traci walked over to the group, "Hey, guys, we put out an APB on Brian and the crime unit is starting to process the house. I just need the three of you to give me your statements and then you're free to go."

Frank nodded to Traci, "Thanks Traci, why don't you start with Dov."

Frank then turned to Chris, "Chris why don't you go over to Det. Swarek and have him take your statement. I will stay with Andy, ok?"

"Yes sir." Chris looked at Andy; he nodded and headed over to where Sam was.

"How are we doing Andy?"

"I am ok! Just freaked me out seeing that poor woman staring out of the freezer at us."

"I am going to have Traci take your statement after Dov, ok? With everything that is going on, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable even more."

"Its Ok sir, I can handle giving my statement to whomever."

"I understand but I will still ask that Traci take your statement."

Frank saw that Traci was done with taking Dov's statement and motioned for her to come over to where he and Andy were standing.

Traci walked up and smiled at Andy.

"Traci, I would prefer you take Andy's statement."

"Sure thing Sir. Andy, why don't we walk over to your squad car and we can get this done."

"Andy, I will see you back at the barn after shift please." Frank then turned to head towards Swarek.

* * *

"You ok Andy?" Traci was trying to get a read on how Andy was doing.

"I am fine, just freaked me out at first. She just stared back at us from the freezer. Not what I expected to find today."

"Ok, give me a run down."

Andy gave the run down to Traci. Traci wrote her notes down and looked up at Andy, "Ok, I will get your statement together and get with you to sign it later."

"Thanks Traci."

Andy looked at her watch to see how much time they had left on patrol. She sighed, four more hours, ugh she thought. She then looked around for Dov so they could go back out on patrol. She noticed Oliver and Frank talking. Oliver held up one figure to motion for Andy to wait one minute.

Andy nodded and walked over to Dov who was sitting on the squad trunk of 1520. Andy sat next to him, "We have four more hours of shift, think we can keep it less interesting?"

Dov laughed, "I hope so, this was so not on my to do list today. I mean, who does this?"

"I don't know but it was so down right disturbing."

Andy saw Oliver walking over and they both slid off the trunk to a standing position.

"Dov, I want you to ride with Chris the rest of the night. Andy you're with me the rest of the night."

Andy and Dov started to protest; Oliver put his hands up to stop them. "Don't care, orders are orders."

Dov scurried off to find Chris. Andy walked around to 1519 and got into the passenger side of the car. Oliver walked around and got into the driver's seat. Oliver looked at Andy and started the car.

"You ok, McNally?"

"I am fine."

"You sure about that, you have been kind of distant."

Andy rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She really didn't feel like talking.

Oliver lightly smacked her on her arm, "I saw you roll your eyes at me. I have teenagers, I feel the eye rolling."

Andy gave him a half smile, "Really, I am fine. Its not like I haven't seen a dead body before."

"That is not what I am talking about Andy." Oliver said sternly.

Just then the radio came alive. Brian had been spotted breaking into a high-rise building that was not far from where Oliver and Andy were.

Andy grabbed the radio as Oliver hit the lights, "1519 responding."

Andy and Oliver were first on scene, they entered the building and on-site security informed them he had made it to the roof. Andy and Oliver quickly made it to the roof. Andy started to approach Brian, Oliver quickly flipped Andy's radio to open mic. "I will hang back, he knows you, and you have talked to him before. So Andy approach him like you are confused and get him talking. That way we can get rescue here to help him."

Andy nodded and slowly walked over to Brian.

"Brian, I am Officer McNally, remember me?"

Brian was standing on the edge looking down 20 stories. "Leave me alone."

"Brian, its ok. We just want to help you, we can figure this out."

"Figure it out. I killed my wife. Took a chainsaw to her in the bathtub and wrapped her up like a side of beef, putting her in the kitchen freezer. How do you figure it will be all ok?" Brian kept looking down at the street.

Andy inched closer, everyone on the ground, moving up to the roof could hear the conversation between Brian and Andy through her radio. Andy couldn't hear them talking on the radio but she knew they were coming.

"Brian, I realize you think that it's not fixable. Believe me when I say, I know how you feel but it can be fixed."

"You want to help me, HA. Those guys behind you are here to arrest me."

Andy heard footsteps behind her and she motioned for them to stay back. She saw Nick, Chris and Dov backing away from her.

"I got them under control. Let me help you. I can help you."

"How can you help me? You have no idea what I am going through, how I feel."

Andy took a deep breath "You feel helpless like know one knows what you have been through."

Brian turned at looked at her, "Have you ever killed someone in anger or even made the biggest mistake in your life that you felt you could never return from it? Do you feel like the biggest disappointment in someone's life? Because that is what I feel like." Brian then turned back to look over the edge.

"Quite honestly, I do know what it is like to kill someone, to see a dead body, to be near dead bodies. I do know what it is like to be the biggest disappointment is someone's life; everyone's life and I do know what it is like to feel like you can't fix it. That there is no hope to return from and everyone around you is just tolerating you. I do. I do know what it is like to lay in bed and wish you didn't wake up in the morning because it is just to much to talk about it or take it. I know what it is like to drink to the point of passing out so you can at least get through the night without nightmares. I know what is like, believe me."

Andy heard whispering behind her. She shook it off.

Brian turned around and looked at her and then looked back down. "Then why are you here?"

"To help you."

"No, why are you here when you can just end it all and be done with it?"

Everyone around her was holding their breath at this point. Traci and Sam had arrived and were listening with Frank as it all went down. Nick was inching closer to Andy as she was inching towards Brian. Chris and Dov were flanking Andy.

Andy didn't see it. All she was focused on was Brian. Andy was taken back by Brian's question. What could she say because at this point she had been trying to relate to him but she was losing him.

"Because some where in the back of my mind I know there has to be one person in my life I would hope would miss me and I can't disappoint that one person."

Brian turned to look at her. Andy had been inching closer and closer to him and was finally in arms reach. She reached out her hand to him. "Take my hand and lets fix this."

Brian stared at her hand and shook his head.

Andy tried again, "Come on Brian, we can do this, lets make this right."

Andy could tell by Brian's body language she was not getting to him. "Brian, look at me. Listen to me. We can do this."

Andy was now within reaching distance and could grab him if she needed to.

Brian looked down. "No." Andy watched as he lifted his foot to take a step off the edge of the building. Andy leaped forward to grab him. Andy got a good hold of his legs and they started to go over the side. Nick having been the closest to her grabbed her as Brian and Andy went over the edge.

Traci all about screamed when she saw Andy go over the edge. Sam grabbed Traci to pull her away from watching.

Andy was screaming at Brian at this point, "Brian just stop." As he was kicking her in the chest as she was hanging half over the edge. He wouldn't stop kicking her and he kept trying to kick himself free. Andy tried to hold on. She knew someone had a hold of her and they were trying so hard to pull both Brian and her up.

"Get a rope or something so I don't lose her." Nick screamed.

Andy felt Brian slipping. "Brian stop. I am losing my grip."

Brian kept screaming, "Let me go. Let me go."

Brian kept kicking and eventually pulled out a foot from her grasp. Brian then proceeded to give Andy a swift kick to her face. Andy tried to hang on after that but couldn't. She screamed as Brian fell to the ground. At that point, Nick had a firm grip on Andy and pulled her back over the edge with Dov's help.

Once Andy had her feet on the ground Nick grabbed her and just held her. Andy tried so hard to squirm away from him but Nick just held on tighter. "Stop fighting me Andy." Nick reached over and took her radio off open mic.

"Nick I am fine, let me go, please."

Nick wouldn't let go and it was upsetting Andy. "Nick," Andy sobbed, "let me go, please."

Nick softy said, "No, I am not letting go. I am going to take you down to the medics and have them take a look at you. You got a good kick to the head."

Andy started to cry. "Nick, please."

Nick kept a hold of her and whispered in her ear, "No Andy, I am not letting you go."

"Nick I can't do this anymore."

Traci, Frank and Sam got to the roof to find Oliver, Chris and Dov standing by the door watching Nick and Andy. Sam looked at all of them, "What is going on?"

Oliver put his finger to his lip, "For once just shut up and listen."

Nick continued to hold her as Andy sobbed.

"I killed Brian, I couldn't hold on anymore." Now Andy was crying so hard her body was shaking. "I couldn't hold on anymore. I can't hang on anymore. I killed him. I killed that boy. I had to Nick. I had to. I killed him to save us. I had to hide us amongst all those bodies in that container so we could get out alive. I can't do the dead body staring back at me in the container, in the freezer or anywhere. I need a break."

Nick rubbed Andy's back as she wept. Nick looked over at the others and waved them to go away. Frank took the hint and quietly said, "Ok, everyone get downstairs and help out."

Chris and Dov pealed off from Sam and Traci when they got outside.

Sam looked at Traci, "What did she mean, she had to kill that boy."

"It was on the UC. A boy tried to kill Nick and her. The boy had discovered Nick was a cop. After Nick was wounded, Andy killed him when he tried to kill her. The boy was only 15. From what her debrief said, she hid Nick and her in a shipping container to get back into Canada. The container had 10 dead bodies in it. The person they were after was hiding his kills in the container. She has nightmares every night about it. Nick was unconscious for most of the trip and doesn't remember anything until he woke up in their cover apartment. Andy did a hell of a job patching him up."

Sam looked over and saw Nick taking Andy to the ambulance.

"She'll be ok Sam. Nick and Gail have been taking good care of her. She has been seeing the department shrink for over a month now. "

"I should have known."

"Why Sam? You two haven't really been on friendly terms lately. Its ok, we got her." Traci patted him on his shoulder and walked away from him. She walked towards Andy and Nick who were talking to the medic.

Sam rubbed his face and walked over to Frank. "I had no idea Frank."

"Most don't. She kept it pretty much to herself. Traci knows because of debrief. I know because I am the boss. Oliver knows because he is her supervisor on shift. Other than that, unless you paid attention she kept it under wraps. You fumbled the ball when she got back. So we got her."

"I need to fix this Frank."

"Don't fix it because of this. Fix it because you love her. If you don't let it be."

"Thanks Frank. I thought I was doing what I thought was best for her not realizing that the distance with me was because of the UC not because of us. I am going to fix it."

Frank patted him on the shoulder, "That is good Sam. That is good."


End file.
